Sleep Never Comes: Chapter 4
by Avondale
Summary: Ami is on the road to recovery, but something is puzzling Lita. And just who is Avon? R&R everyone, oh yeah, this is and AU fic, I forgot to tell that.


All right, here's number four. I'll do my best to make sure that the chapters get longer. Sometimes I just don't get much time to type this all up. I'm hoping that I get progressively better at this. R&R, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: none of the Sailor Moon characters are mine.  
  
Sleep Never Comes: Chapter 4  
  
Ami was awakened by bright sunlight through a window on her left. She stood up, covering her eyes, shielding them as best as she could from the harsh morning light. After struggling to sit up, and feeling very weak after even the smallest amount of movement, Ami looked around the room she was in.  
  
It was a hospital room, one small window, and several chairs and a couch. A young brunette occupied one of the chairs. The girl wore her brown hair in a ponytail, held together by a green ribbon. It was Lita, Ami's most devoted friend.  
  
Ami gave a weak smile as Lita stirred and opened her eyes. Lita realized that Ami was awake and sprung from her chair, latching onto Ami.  
  
"Oh my God I thought we lost you!!!." Ami could hear Lita choking back tears.  
  
"Come on." Ami smiled feebly down at her friend. "I was just asleep and I haven't been out but a few hours. Its just now morning, see?"  
  
"Ami." Lita looked up with a relieved expression. ".You almost died. You've been in some sort of coma for almost five days."  
  
Ami was suddenly hit by flashbacks of the night she was attacked. The couple she saved, the wolf, the sound of her own bones breaking.the boy.  
  
Lita sat back as Ami struggled to sit up right. "Where is he?" Ami asked. "Is he okay?"  
  
Lita gave a confused and startled look, concerning Ami's sudden outburst. "Who? Who do you mean."  
  
"You must have seen him!" Ami was trembling now. ".There was a boy, he saved me from this.this wolf, this beast. He carried me." Ami struggled to remember his name but the lack of blood in her body had dealt her a bit of amnesia.  
  
"Ami.." Lita said, looking almost terrified. ".I-I found you on my doorstep, you s-shoulder and-and chest were split almost all the way through." Lita turned pale recounting the gruesome scene. "You just fell there it seemed."  
  
Ami gave a saddened look. "Was he just my imagination, must be the.blood loss." Ami sat back with a sigh. "He was so cute, such a smile.and his eyes, they were like glowing blue ice. " She smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly red. "He even had blue hair. Not like mine..it was almost black and it looked so smooth.the tips were fluorescent blue. And spiked.."  
  
Ami snapped out of her memory of looking up at her strange savior. "He was my guardian.my angel.." She looked over at Lita who was staring with a wide-eyed and scared expression.  
  
"What is it, Lita?" Ami gave Lita a curious expression.  
  
Lita quickly caught herself and changed her expression to a bright smile. "Now that you mention it.I did see a boy just like it, passing by the house. Maybe that was him."  
  
Ami's expression brightened and she pulled the sheets of the bed up close to her, blushing, and directing her eyes down slipping into memory.  
  
Lita smile and gave Ami a soft hug. "I'm so glad you're alive.we didn't think you'd make it."  
  
Ami smiled. "Don't be so over dramatic.I wasn't as bad as I looked I'm sure."  
  
Lita sat back, and with a serious expression replied. ".Ami, when you arrived at the hospital you had lost almost ninety percent of your blood, there were deep lacerations to your chest and shoulder.." Lita cried a bit. "Your heart had been punctured by the claws of whatever attacked you.your body was seemingly dead but your heart was still beating." Lita sobbed softly. "We wouldn't let the doctors give up."  
  
Ami hugged Lita tightly in gratitude for her loyalty.  
  
".Ami, you SHOULD have died, not even a sailor scout could have survived wounds like that." Lita sat up and regained her composure.  
  
"but miracles do happen obviously." Lita smiled and wiped away her tears. "I have to go now. I'm supposed to help with Mamoru and Usagi's wedding, and I haven't even been there at all yet."  
  
Lita kissed Ami's forehead after getting her to lie down. "I'm so glad we still have you.." Lita brushed some stray hairs off of her best friends forehead. "I'll be back later to check up on you."  
  
Lita gathered her things and left the hospital room, softly closing the door behind her. Ami turned her back to the window and fell asleep very quickly. She dreamed of her savior, and even in sleep she felt safe.  
  
No sooner had Lita left the hospital, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Usagi's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came a bubbly voice from the other end.  
  
"Usagi! She's awake!"  
  
After several happy moments of relieved statements, the mood took a drastic change.  
  
"I'm worried about Ami, Usagi" Lita climbed into her car, new nissan Altima which was of course green.  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi's tone of voice changed to concern. "I thought you said she would pull through."  
  
"No, no.she will" Lita pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed for the church where Usagi was. "I think someone is stalking her." Lita drove quickly, trying to keep her thoughts on the road. "I've seen him. More than twice now. He was outside on the streets the very moment I discovered Ami, but I opened the door so quickly when I heard a knock, he would have had to.I don't know, teleported to have gotten to the street so quickly. My door is thrity yards from the street.."  
  
Usagi thought amount. "You don't think he's the one who did this to her."  
  
"I thought the same thing.up until four days ago, I saw his face in the doorway one morning. But he didn't look evil, he looked concerned. .Like a father who is looking over a hurt child." Lita turned down the street to the large church. "And even more frightening was the next night.I, I came into the room at two thirty in the morning, from the coffe shop. And Usagi.he was there, and I swear to it that he was.crying." Lita trailed off. "He looked up at me, with a pleading glance and I swear on my very life.h-he vanished."  
  
"how can you be sure?" Usagi asked.  
  
"For one, there is only one door to the room and the window doesn't open very wide.and even beyond that he would have had to have gotten through security.no one is allowed visits at night."  
  
Usagi was paused on the other end. "Did you see him again?.you said more than twice."  
  
"Yes, the third day, Ami slipped further away, and her heart stopped almost. It was two thirty again and I left to look for help. The only doctor in the wing was too busy and the others were in the emergency room. They were going to let her die.I rushed back to the room and there he was leaning over her."  
  
"What did he do?" Usagi was hanging on Lita's every word.  
  
"He kissed her cheek, and looked up at me.it was so frightening, his eyes were almost glowing. But the glow faded and he stood up. I was going to yell for help, but he looked back down at Ami, a very warm smile spreading across his face, a relieved smile. He turned to me and smiled and said 'she shall live.". Lita was losing it, and she cried a little. "Usagi, he stepped THROUGH the wall.like a ghost."  
  
Usagi paused "Wasn't it on the fourth morning.that here condition made a complete u-turn and she began recovery?."  
  
"Yes, I think he saved her." Lita pulled down the side street to the church, but got caught in traffic.  
  
"Then why fear for her." Usagi's voice brightened again. "It sounds like he has feelings for her."  
  
"It's not the fact that he saved her that scared me. Ami called him 'her angel' But what sort of angel looks the way he does? And what sort of angel walks through walls.and what kind of angel.can physically save a dead person, can touch?"  
  
"Lita, have you seen him anymore?"  
  
"Yes, every night he comes to check on her, and then dissapears. But he always has the same warm smile.but I get an almost evil vibe from his life force.."  
  
"I'll meet you in front of the church and will talk more." Usagi was walking down a corridor. "We'll need to always have someone there with her."  
  
"I agree, at least until we know who he is."  
  
Ami awoke in a large bed, surrounded by dark silk sheets and pillows. She let her eyes focus. She was in a large room, lying on a large canopy bed. She sat up, and looked around. There he was, in a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." The pale skinned young man smiled down at Ami.  
  
"Am I?.Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Yes, of course." He laughed a bit. "But I wanted to see you again, but couldn't outside of your dreams."  
  
"How can you get into my dreams?" Ami smiled, blushing noticing that through the whole time he had been holding her hand. His hand was soft, but strong, and very calming to the touch.  
  
He smiled wider, revealing pearly white teeth. "All angels can do this."  
  
Ami smiled, noticing what she was wearing. "And what sort of angel would have me wear a revealing silk night gown, and." She gave a teasing smile. "A thong?"  
  
The boy blushed brightly, his pale cheeks filling with ruddy color. "Well." He stammered nervously. "I thought it would be comfortable." He shifted, embarassed, in his seat.  
  
Ami laughed. "Its okay, I don't mind. I rather like this, silk is my favorite."  
  
Noticing the bright blush in his cheeks Ami changed the subject. ".I can't remember your name..I'm sorry."  
  
The blush faded in his cheeks. "Avon." He smiled.  
  
Ami smiled in return. "Just Avon?" She leaned closer, squeezing his hand softly.  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you."  
  
Ami grinned playfully. "Secretive are we? Must no one know your name?"  
  
Avon's smile faded. "In all honesty, that is the truth. I can't tell you just yet, I might yet jeopardize your life again.and that's the last thing I wish."  
  
"Promise me though that you'll tell me one day?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Do I get to thank you formally?" Ami smiled, her own cheeks blushing. She knew she must seemed to be moving so unacceptably fast, but she felt so connected with Avon. A feeling that burned very deep in her.  
  
"Formally? And so soon?" Avon smiled.  
  
".perhaps not then." Ami frowned slightly. "Forgive my actions, I know I must seem like a whore." She looked down ashamed, she'd never felt this way and didn't know how these feelings erupted from her so quickly.  
  
"Actually, I don't think that at all." Avon flashed his warm smile again.  
  
Ami looked back up, Avon leaned close. She couldn't help herself, she tilted her gaze to him, their noses almost touched. She touched his cheek as their lips touched. It was unlike anything that she had ever felt. His lips were soft, and though cold, they were sending warm waves through her entire being. They both pulled away slowly.  
  
Ami blushed furiously and looked down. Avon brushed some hair off of Ami's forehead, and Ami looked up at him. To her surprise he had blushed brighter than she had. "I'm must leave you now."  
  
"Wait, will I see you again?" Ami was still holding his hand.  
  
"Only in dreams." Avon gave a saddened smile, wanting so to tell her that she would see him again.  
  
"Why?" Ami pleaded with her eyes. "At least give me a chance to find you."  
  
Avon couldn't help but give hints. "You can find my at heaven's gate."  
  
Ami gave a confused expression. ".but what does that mean?"  
  
Before she could finish, the vision faded and she awoke back in the hospital room.  
  
"Ah, so the sleepy head awakes!" Ami looked over and saw Lita bringing a tray of breakfast to her. "And how is our patient today.?" Lita smiled brightly.  
  
Ami blushed a bright red. "Much better." she smiled, she could still feel Avon's lips.  
  
Lita could tell that Ami was thinking of the boy by the far off expression she wore.  
  
"That's good to hear." Lita handed the Ami the silver wear. "Annnnd. Guess what?"  
  
Ami could never have guessed. "You won the lottery?"  
  
Lita grinned. "Nooo, they're releasing you in a matter of hours!"  
  
Ami sank into her bed with a relieved sigh. "I don't think I could have stood another day in bed."  
  
"Yep, and, to think doctors amazement, you're expected to make a full recovery."  
  
Lita and Ami continued to talk as Lita packed up all of Ami's things.  
  
A figure dressed in black entered the Heaven's Gate apartment complex and walked up to the front desk. The clock on the wall read 10:00 at night. The figure, dressed in a long coat, and dark clothes underneath removed his hat and set it on the counter as he rung the bell.  
  
The clerk quickly entered from a back office. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, you may." The figure looked up at the clerk who recoiled in terror. The mans face was scarred, his eyes a demonic red. A feral, and malevolent smile played across the mans face, showing a set of large fangs. "You can help me very much."  
  
People in the street only heard a blood curdling scream and then a moment of eerie silence. When a heap crashed through the window of the complex and into the street, civilians scattered, screaming. The heap was the clerk, or what was left of him. He had been torn in half and was devoid of anything that could be called a vital organ. A terrorized gaze frozen on his face. The street filling with blood.  
  
Inside, the dark figure found what he wanted in the list of residents. "Looks like we'll be paying mister Avondale a little visit." He laughed evilly and turned up the steps. "Sixth floor, room 3." Blood covered the mans chin, hands, and front of his coat.  
  
Ami bolted upright in her own bed, a wave of terror sweeping over her. She grasped her own shoulders, trembling violently. "..Avon.." She had only been home from the hospital a matter of hours but though still weak, she pulled on some clothes, ran to Lita's car, and hurried back to where she had been attacked. "I'm coming."  
  
Lita didn't even hear Ami speed away from the house. She was staring at x- rays and reports from the hospital. Ami's heart was beating at abnormally slow rates, and her blood cells were devouring themselves. Lita studied pictures of Ami's near fatal wounds.  
  
"Oh my God." There on the page she saw the documentation of Ami's astonishing recovery. "..Oh m-my God!.." Lita turned ghastly pale and hurried to the phone..  
  
Alright, That's chapter four. I'm hoping I'm getting better a bit. R&R. Chapter five will be posted soon. 


End file.
